


Feeling Good

by oldtown156



Series: Oldie's songfics [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Cabaret AU, Don’t copy to another site, Nonbinary Character, un-betaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldtown156/pseuds/oldtown156
Summary: Grimmjow is having a shit day.And usually no good deed goes unpunished.Except, when the opposite happens.Praise be to cabaret.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Oldie's songfics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419274
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Feeling Good

**Author's Note:**

> Music selection: [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CxXXMsEIb5g)

Going out tonight was the last thing Grimmjow wanted to do. But Nnoitra wouldn’t hear of him bowing out. Said it was exactly what he needed after ‘the incident’.

‘The incident’ being his shitty ex-lover cheating on him… with his now ex-client.

And unfortunately, hitting the bags at the gym for two hours had barely taken the edge off.

The day hadn’t gotten better after that either, just one frickin’ thing after another…

It wasn’t even that their relationship had been particularly serious. But, they had agreed to keep it exclusive until decided otherwise.

It was the client part that had Grimmjow pissed… he hated Aizen with a passion.

Bastard was out one general contractor now.

But, honestly…

What the fuck was she thinking?!

So, now here Grimmjow was in his best dress casual, being dragged out by Nnoitra and his girlfriend Nel to God knows where – they wouldn’t tell him, but he had a feeling it would involve copious amounts of alcohol and perhaps a titty bar or two.

Maybe they were right, he thought as city streets flashed past the taxi’s window. Grimmjow was still feeling pent up – anger being the leading emotion – and finding a casual hook-up could help relax him better than stewing at home.

* * *

Yoruichi was getting impatient, but it was slowly bordering towards concern. It wasn’t like the star of the show to be running late without at least texting or something. Standing backstage, she checked the time; going on thirty minutes now until opening curtain and Yoruichi needed to know if some rearrangements had to be made.

Once again, she checked her phone.

KK walked past, swishing his train to check for any wardrobe malfunctions and then glanced at Yoruichi.

“Still nothing?”

“…Hm.”

“Uh-oh. Hope everything’s alright-”

Just then, Yoruichi finally got a text and two seconds later Marm rushed in completely out of breath. “Sorry, sorry! I promise I’ll explain later… I got a call from the police and just- well some stuff happened…” Their words trailed off when they flew down the hall towards wardrobe and makeup.

Yoruichi huffed out a breath of relief before calling after them, “I’ll be waiting on that explanation!”

Now with last minute preparations still left to go over, she marched off.

* * *

“Youu’s gotta be _shittin’_ me…” Grimmjow looked up at the neon sign that read _Shihōin’s TomCat House & Cattery_ dubiously, swaying into his taller friend; still fresh from a local dive bar and only slightly slurring his words.

“Don’t look at me dude – was Nel that insisted.” Nnoitra jerked a thumb towards a green-haired woman waiting in line beside the bustling nightclub.

“Listen, I got free tickets for tonight’s show from a co-worker and figured you could use a few laughs along with some lewds,” she offered, generously.

“I _reffuse_ to see this with my sister…” Grimmjow glared stubbornly at her, she stared at Nnoitra, and Nnoitra just rolled his eyes.

“Sorry, man. I lost an argument yesterday. Gotta side with the girlfriend,” Nnoitra said, looking shadily to the side.

Nel crossed her arms triumphantly. “Ha! That’s right. Now get in line bitches, we’re gonna have us a good time!”

Grimmjow gave a notable pout before shrugging. “ _Ffine_ … thiis better be good.”

* * *

Marm gave a few last adjustments to the ribboned ties on their shoes to ensure both were secure, then peeked to see what kind of audience was out there tonight.

KK ducked through a side-curtain to uproarious laughter behind him.

“Hm, they seem pretty lively tonight.” Marm stepped aside to let KK walk past, the stage-manager Gin handing the blond a bottled water.

KK chugged back about half of it in one go and dabbed lightly at his make-up covered face with a towel. “Yeah! It always makes for the best nights when the crowd’s really engaged.”

“That’s for sure.” Just at that moment, Marm spotted a flash of blue at one of the front center tables. “Oh?” Lips colored in MAC Lady Danger coral-red, smirked.

“Spot someone you know?” KK inquired, sidetracked from waving his customary fan at himself by that sudden sparked interest in smoky-shadowed brown eyes.

“Ah, kinda…” With that mysterious response, Marm entered onto the darkened stage. “Tell Renji to put on my third number.”

KK and Gin just looked at each other and shrugged.

“Well, this oughta be good…”

* * *

One hour in and Grimmjow was just sobering up enough to start regretting all his life’s decisions.

As he watched an actual marionette porn-puppet show conducted by a sweet looking auburn-haired woman named Lovely Leeks of all things, Grimmjow asked himself:

Who’s fucking idea was this again?

Oh, that’s right. His traitor best friend and shitty sister.

The interior of the place was like old world gentleman’s club meets tongue-in-cheek ribaldry. Mahogany and the smell of cigar smoke; cheesy paintings of scantily clad people playing poker instead of dogs. Low lighting and leather padded chairs; red velvet curtains and tacky neon-lit hearts on the walls.

It was dinner-cabaret with creative and coarse drink selections such as: A Dick in the Hand and Ride Me Off into a Coma-Cosmo.

When the blond drag-queen ‘Kissy Kaboom’ exited the stage, Grimmjow had pretty much thrown in the proverbial towel.

To be fair, while the show was indeed chock-full of variety and revelry, and for the right crowd it was a damn good time judging by the merry looking spectators. Their seats were decent too, located left of the thrust out runway in the packed theater, but all-in-all it just wasn’t exactly Grimmjow’s cup of tea.

To his right, even Nnoitra seemed entertained by some of the raunchy jokes from the last performance as he grinned with those ridiculous piano teeth of his.

Truthfully, considering Grimmjow’s overall sour mood today, there wasn’t much that could liven up his spirits.

“Oi, Nel. I’ma head out,” he stage-whispered to a giggling Nel who was now getting slightly tipsy herself after a couple cocktails.

She turned to him in bemused dismay. “ _Waat?!_ But, the last one is supposed to be the highlight of the show, you cannnn’t leave… Right, Nnoi?!”

His friend just shrugged indifferently.

“ _Now_ , for our lovely viewers, we purveyors of pleasure bring you the star of the show, a dealer in the carnal and the sensuous…-”

Grimmjow half-heartedly tuned back into the spotlit tuxedo clad MC, Ms. Yoruichi, as flickering lights started coming back on-

_“-Orange Marmalade!!!”_

-and thought, seriously?? What kinda hokey stage-name was that-

Grimmjow swallowed his laughter at the silhouette revealed under the dim-lighting.

Goddamn.

He was abruptly reminded of the fact that he hadn’t indulged in one aspect of the sexual spectrum as of late – of the slightly more hard-bodied persuasion. That and Grimmjow was first and foremost, a certified ass-man.

A thrumming sound filled the air.

Dressed in mostly black with a glitter of gold appliqués here and there and if the side view of the masquerade-masked figure reclining on a luxuriously soft looking sofa was any indication, then they owned quite a nice ass indeed.

Grimmjow’s day was beginning to look decidedly up from the latest snafu of his series-of-unfortunate-events; saving twin teenage girls from a mugger at the park not two blocks from his offices and sporting a huge bruise to the side for his trouble.

Talk about bad luck… for either party.

The blond one had wanted him to stick around after the cops had shown up so the ‘whole Kurosaki family’ could thank him properly, but Grimmjow had not been up for gratuitously thankful parents and just handed them a card for his gym’s self-defense instructor.

Although, the dark-haired girl had been wielding a club-like branch with the self-assurance of a major league hitter.

But back to the sex-on-legs who’d just unfolded said bare assets – except for satiny ballet flats on their feet – like a world-wise courtesan to sit up. Back facing the audience, a saucy over the shoulder look and flip of their coattails emphasized the fact they were wearing a thong.

Yup. Grade-A Ass.

As a sultry female voice began crooning out across the auditorium, Marmalade stretched both arms above their head like a sensual, slinky cat greeting the day, giving themselves fleeting caresses.

‘Birds flying high

You know how I feel,

Sun in the sky

You know how I feel,

Breeze drifting on by

You know how I feel’

Using strong core muscles, they nimbly hopped over the sofa only to then bend upside down over its back, arms splayed across the top. An artful display; a delectable arched neck wrapped in multi-strand pearls. A flash of the next-to-nothing they were wearing underneath their coat.

‘It’s a new dawn,

It’s a new day,

It’s a new life for me, yeah’

Pivoting swiftly around – with lithe movements attesting to a dancer’s physique – they bent over the furniture, crouched then looking up like a predator scenting prey. A sudden spotlight set ablaze a tousled, fiery mane of orange bedroom hair as searing ocher eyes peeked up to zero right in on where Grimmjow was sitting.

‘And I’m feeling…

_Good’_

A quirk of painted lips.

Marmalade prowled around to the front of the stage and unsnapped their jacket, pausing and pulling one lapel aside to showcase a lean flank to shapely thigh; closer to where Grimmjow and company were sitting.

The haunting vocals and electrically charged music picked up along with the beat.

Charisma; they had it in spades.

Suddenly parched, Grimmjow took a quick gulp of his gin and tonic.

‘Fish in the sea

You know how I feel,

River running free

You know how I feel’

Running glib hands over their black bodysuit that left little to the imagination while simultaneously teasing you with mere peaks of skin through the mesh, eyelash lace and strategically placed gold appliqués; the performer’s body moved with a confidence that all onlookers would be completely riveted to their every move.

Grimmjow surreptitiously readjusted himself in his seat.

And they wouldn’t be wrong.

‘Blossom on a tree

You know how I feel’

Grimmjow certainly couldn’t tear his eyes away.

The chorus repeated.

‘And I’m feeling _Good’_

Faster footwork now, dancing in sync with the music in some classical pirouettes and arabesques – even so far as going on pointe. Fluctuating from coquettish and bold types of flirtatious actions; both masculine and womanly by turns. A firm stroke of the chest or a delicate tilt of the head to bat dark eyelashes at the audience, both alluring and-

‘Dragonfly out in the sun

You know what I mean

Don’cha know’

-Powerful. Provocative. Dangerous. Titillating.

‘And this old world

Is a new world

And a bold world for me’

Off came the jacket with a flourish as they fell to their knees.

‘Stars when you shine

You know how I feel’

Slowly, thighs pressed tightly together, dragging both hands from groin to chin, over the lingerie with satin evening gloves, head tilting back in ecstasy, lips slightly parted.

Grimmjow subtly wiped his chin, afraid he might be drooling a bit.

‘Oh freedom

Is mine,

And I know how I feel’

Crawling back towards the sofa with a feline sway to a pulse throbbing rhythm. Next flipping over, body bowed back against the sofa in one sinuous line – hips thrust forward.

Chorus again.

A frenzy of movement; mimicry of passionate sex. Shifting to one side of the sofa to fling the top half of the bodysuit off-stage; leaving only a corset-shaped bottom to highlight defined pectorals. A glove taken off, soon followed by the other.

Building to the climax.

‘And I’m feeling…… _GOOD_!’

From a standing position, slowly, slowly inching one supple leg up perfectly straight next to their head as they stroked down its length.

On the very last line of the song, they padded leisurely down the runway and directly in front of Grimmjow’s chair to offhandedly toss the detachable black mesh part of the thong-

-right on Grimmjow’s slack-jawed face.

Leaving only a whisper of nude mesh and gold appliqués behind.

Repeating notes played as Marmalade casually exited the stage with the loose limbed stride of the pleasurably sated.

A weighted silence filled the auditorium.

Three heartbeats later, the crowd jumped to their feet in thunderous applause and wolf whistles.

Except for Grimmjow. Who was still rooted to his chair, staring at the black cloth he held in his lap as Nel grinned at him like a doofus and Nnoitra pounded him on the back.

“I knew you’d like this show!” she exclaimed gleefully.

Still speechless, Grimmjow could only attribute one thought to the performance.

In a word: Showstopper.

Grimmjow dropped his head into his hands.

He’d never been so jealous of a piece of furniture before.

…God, he was so hard right now.

* * *

As the MC gave last remarks for the night, all the performers lined up to take a final curtain call.

One ginger-haired vixen was missing though, much to Grimmjow’s dissatisfaction. That had been some of the most remarkable, and he’d even go so far as to say the most exhilarating, four minutes of his life.

The way things were wrapping up though, it was looking like he’d be leaving in disappointment without learning anything about Marmalade. Not even getting to see their face.

And that mask seemed to hide a damn pretty face.

It sucked majorly, Grimmjow thought as he clutched a piece of fabric in his coat pocket.

His blood still seemed to pump heavy and molten in his veins.

At two AM, Nnoitra yawned as the coat-check girl handed them back their jackets. “Man, I’m beat. Let’s get outta here.”

Grimmjow grunted in response.

“Grimmy’s still thinking about Orange Marmalade.” Nel grinned cheekily.

“…Shut up.”

She wasn’t lying though.

“Excuse me, sir?”

Grimmjow turned around to see a shady looking silver-haired man with a closed-eyed smile hold something out to him.

“Yes?” Grimmjow gingerly took the slip of paper from the guy.

“Compliments of Marmalade,” he said, and with that the man left.

Pulse spiking for no-good-reason, but still Grimmjow hurriedly opened the note to read some devastatingly wonderful words.

‘Thanks for helping my sisters.

I believe that one good turn deserves another,

Call me sometime for a late night coffee?

Yours truly,

Marmalade’

Signed with a lipstick kiss and phone number, Grimmjow carefully refolded the note to tuck it away. Grimmjow couldn’t wipe the huge grin off his face as he walked out amidst the persistent ribbing of his friend and sister.

That night would later come to be known as the start of one of the best things that ever happened to him.

_‘Feeling Good’_ by Avicii

EXTRA:

About one month – and one late night coffee where it would be divulged just how much the twins had expounded upon the avenging blue-haired man – later, Grimmjow would return for another show. Marmalade would be attired in a pure white and blood red aesthetic as a beautiful (and vengeful) geisha to Shura No Hana – Flower of Carnage at that night’s performance.

Invited backstage this time (for Marmalade was ironically shy of accolades), Grimmjow would present a fresh-faced Ichigo with a bouquet of roses, who’s face then blushed tomato red.

Much to Grimmjow’s everlasting delight.

**Author's Note:**

> [Shura No Hana – Flower of Carnage](https://soundcloud.com/ecined_naj/flower-of-carnage-shura-no-hana-by-meiko-kaji)


End file.
